1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to using persistent visual cues to the user throughout related graphical user interfaces.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of using icons in various schemes to present visual information related to a particular object. Many applications contain visual indicators that relate icons for existing objects of a particular type to an icon for creating new objects of that type. One known method is to superimpose the image of a star on the upper left-hand corner of an “existing” icon. For example, the icon for a document in Lotus WordPro® 96 is a blank page with the upper right-hand corner turned down, while the icon for a new document is the same but with a star in the upper left-hand corner. This metaphor is not carried any further than this, however; specifically, it is not carried into related graphical user interfaces or user assistance programs, e.g. wizards. What the prior art has failed to teach is a method of using persistent objects and color throughout interfaces belonging to a single family or related family.
Modern object-oriented graphical user interfaces display a large number of objects, toolbars, properties sheets, and wizards. Often times users have trouble determining what buttons will do before they use them. Interfaces do not provide consistent and redundant visual cues (i.e., graphics/spatial and color/hue) that allow users the ability to relate objects on their desktops to the controls and displays that affect them.
The present invention makes it easier to relate an object represented on the user interface with its associated controls and displays based on basic human pattern matching abilities. The Windows®95 Explorer toolbar has an icon for the “map network drive” function. However, the tool bar icon fails to share the color or the graphic of the object that will show up on your desktop after you map a network drive. Additionally, the windows that are displayed to gather user input for setting the parameters for mapping a drive do not have a matching graphic or color cues. Matching the color and graphic would help users: 1) find the toolbar button to start the interaction, 2) track the interaction during the sequence of windows that gather the parameters, and 3) recognize the resulting mapped drive when it appeared on their desktop at the completion of the interaction.
The patent to Hoppe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,488), assigned to Xerox Corporation, provides for a Method and Apparatus for Concurrent Graphical Visualization of a Database Search and its Search History. A graphical representation of a query to a database enables creation and traversal of the search history. Relationships between objects are noted graphically. The reference, however, appears to be focused on nesting techniques.
The patent to West (U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,440), assigned to Objective Software Technology, provides for a Dynamic Object Visualization and Browsing System. An animated graphical display reflects the status of selected objects and their interrelationships.
The patent to Hahn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,287), assigned to Documagix, Inc., provides for a System for Organizing Document Icons with Suggestions, Folders, Drawers, and Cabinets. Each drawer can be marked with a graphic icon for easier visual identification. The drawer and associated text can also be colored. Folders can similarly be named, described and keyed with a color.
The patent to Corda et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,122), assigned to The United State of America, provides for an Immersive Visual Programming System. During execution of a compiler, the flow of data objects and the interaction among the data objects is visually displayed to the user. Objects may retain some color aspects.
The patent to Bloomberg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,176), assigned to Xerox Corporation, provides for Performing Document Image Management Tasks Using an Iconic Image having Embedded Encoded Information. Iconic versions of pages or sections of text are used to organize, in reduced size, a plurality of embedded text objects. Bloomberg further describe general methods of using color. Bloomberg, however, discusses watermarking as a way to ensure data integrity, not to provide visual cues as to related family or interface objects.
The patent to Caid et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,178), assigned to HNC Software, Inc., provides for a Visualization of Information Using Graphical Representations of Context Vector Based Relationships and Attributes. Caid discloses visualization of textual information by translating context vectors into visual and graphical representations. General teachings are provided to 3D icons with a specific shape, size, color, texture and movement.
Whatever the precise merits, features ad advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention as described in the detailed description that follows.